The Chronicles of Super Prussia
by HodrichMaid
Summary: A short story which makes no sense whatsoever, in which Prussia is a superhero and, as always, everything revolves around him.


It was a surprisingly warm winter afternoon, but Austria had decided to go for a walk wearing his favourite blue coat, just in case the weather went cold all of the sudden... after all, weird things happened on regular basis on this city (which, so far, has no name).

A sudden cold breeze hit Austria in the back of his neck and the leaves that had fallen from the trees in the park flew up in the air. Austria turned around and saw a handsome albino man with red eyes staring at him with a smile and a bouquet of roses in his hand. His white hair was dishevelled, and it looked like he had been flying around, but that couldn't be possible... right?

Nevertheless, Austria turned around and kept walking, deciding to ignore the handsome stranger which, unfortunately for him, belonged to the long list of perverts that stalked him regularly.

Oh, poor little Austrian cutie. He was just so irresistible that he had to be followed around by the most perverted kind of guys.

Suddenly, he heard the whooshing sound again and the albino was mysteriously standing in front of him, with the same smile plastered in his face and the bouquet held firmly in his hand.

Austria sighed and adjusted his glasses, muttering to himself.

"You have got to be kidding me"

He looked up from the ground to the stranger and asked... more like, begged.

"Please tell me you didn't fly from back there to here?"

"Ups, you caught me..."

The stranger laughed an... even stranger laugh. Austria rolled his eyes.

"I think you are cute. Do you want to go for a walk...?"

Then Austria found himself looking down from the sky, holding the bouquet of red roses in one hand and the stranger's waist in the other as they overflew the city. The albino smiled down at him.

"Or rather, go for a fly?"

And again, there was that strange laugh.

"Put me down, you psycho! What are you trying to do!? And why the F word am I reacting like a dude flying over a city with me in his arms is the most normal thing in the world!?"

Austria didn't know if he was asking (or rather, yelling) the last question to the albino or to himself.

"I'm Gilbert, by the way... but everyone knows me as Super Prussia!"

Austria swore he heard the angelical choir as "Super Prussia" said his name (his awesome name, according to him... and ridiculous, childish name, according to Austria)

"But you can call me Awesome Gil, baby, as I feel like I've known you forever"

"We've just met!"

Austria said outraged, trying to comprehend the whole damn thing, and trying to ignore the fact that he nearly got slammed against the windows of a skyscraper.

"Yeah, but I've been spying you for months"

Super Prussia admitted flatly, not looking at Austria and keeping his gaze fixated on the zeppelin... that he was sure it was approaching rather dangerously towards them.

"Oh, and you should get that rash checked out by a doctor... other than that, you are delicious as chocolate pie, baby"

Austria was outraged by this point, and couldn't believe that he had just received advice from a stranger who had kidnapped him about his... intimate rash.

Meanwhile, 22 000 feet above the city, a Germanflug jetliner was on its way to Frankfurt.

"Meine damen und herren, this is Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt speaking, we are flying at an altitude of 22 000 feet and our arrival to Frankfurt is expected at approximately 2:30 am... DAMN!"

The blond yelled when a flock of birds collided with the engines. As soon as they caught fire and lost power, the plane went into a nosedive.

"Mayday, Germanflug 409, we've lost power! We are going down!"

_It's going down; meet me in the club_... that wasn't going to be helpful at all.

"Do something!"

Ludwig yelled at his Italian co-pilot, Feliciano, who just kept screaming his head off as the plane dived... and dived... and dived... and, you guessed: kept diving!

_Too low, terrain_

_Too low, terrain_

_Too low, terrain_

"Wait... I hear something"

"Yeah, and I see something... wait a second, no I don't because I was forcefully abducted and dragged to this absurd flight, and now I've lost my glasses thanks to the damn wind!"

Austria said, scrunching his eyes and trying to look at Super Prussia... but he was looking at a red and white radio antenna (he was practically blind without his eyeglasses)

"No... Someone is in danger, which means: Super Prussia to the rescue!"

Heroic music was played in the background as Super Prussia dropped Austria and headed for the imperilled aircraft.

The Austrian landed in the arms of a Hungarian girl, who, a couple seconds ago, was enjoying a chocolate ice cream... which was weird, because it was winter, but whatever. She looked down at him and smirked, making Austria wish to be back in the arms of the psycho-flying-albino.

"How you doin'?"

Inside the passenger cabin of Germanflug 409, Finland hugged his (adoptive) son, Sealand, tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie"

Suddenly, his stone-faced husband hugged him with tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Finland, I love you"

And he cried in the surprised Finnish man's shoulder. He had never shown so much emotion... or even a little emotion. And just then, the aircraft was violently shaken when Super Prussia stopped the nosedive and placed it safely in the playground of a nearby primary school, where a little girl named Wy, approached Super Prussia, who bore a proud smile on his face.

"Wow, that was awesome, mister... how did you do that?"

"Well, I went to school every day and ate my vegetables"

The girl looked at him wondering and then turned around, walking away yelling at him.

"Fuck off!"

The doors of the plane were opened and the slides were deployed. Passengers started to jump off as the ambulances and fire-fighters arrived at the scene. Inside the cabin, as the people were crowded in the small aisles to get the hell out, Finland looked at his husband with his hands clasped and glassy eyes, reminding what he had told him during the nosedive.

"What did you say, Sweden?"

Said man looked at him with the same stone face and neutral expression, fixing his glasses with his lips forming a thin line.

"About what?"

Finland's face fell and he shrugged after recovering his bright smile and caressing his son's hair.

"Never mind, next time I know how to make you say you love me: I'll point a gun at your head and just ask you"

And then, just as he appeared, Super Prussia flew up and away, to snatch his precious Austrian from the claws of Hungary.

"He's mine, bitch"

"No, don't go... I love you!"

Hungary yelled as she knelt of the floor crying. Once she was done, she raised her sight to see the couple slowly flying towards the sunset that had now painted the city in a mixture of pink and orange.

"I will get revenge for this, Super Prussia... You'll never get away with this!"

Hungary raised her fist as she muttered her revenge, laughing hysterically causing some people to stare at her like she was crazy... which she was, of course.

"Now where is my hero taking me?"

Austria asked with a sultry smile in his face, whispering in Super Prussia's ear as he sank further into his arms. After seeing the heroic rescue of the Germanflug plane, he couldn't deny that he found it... hot. After all, who doesn't get turned on when they see their man saving a 767? Super Prussia smirked.

"To the awards ceremony, of course"

And half a second later, Super Prussia was standing in front of Empress Maria Theresa in one of the large rooms of the imperial palace with crystal chandeliers, white marble floors and walls decorated in gold... after all, only an awesome room like that could take in an awesome superhero like him.

"For your immense bravery and courage, I grant you the highest decoration: the Silver Star"

The empress placed the little silver medal hanging from the large red ribbon in his jacket as everybody in the room applauded, even Austria who was wiping some tears as he felt proud at seeing the man who had met roughly three hours ago receive such an honour from Maria Theresa.

Super Prussia approached him and sneaked his arm around the Austrian's thin waist, looking down at him with adoration.

"Let's go, my love"

Super Prussia said before flying off through one of the large windows and causing the empress to fall backwards from the sudden force of the wind. Super Prussia and Austria shared the most awesome kiss in history with the beautiful sunset and romantic music in the background.

From his place in the balcony of his apartment, France sighed dreamily looking at the happy couple fly off.

"I wish you could do something like that, England... you boring old man"

Said man came from behind rolling his eyes as he sipped his tea with the ever-present sour expression in his face.

"Oh come on, you didn't seem to mind what I did last night"

France sighed and turned around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your lack of romance makes me wonder every day why am I still with you"

"Because you love me"

England stated, as a matter of fact, and he went back into the kitchen, leaving France behind with tears in his eyes. He turned around once more and stared down at the city, wiping the tears from his eyes and grabbing the balcony railing so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I'm so stupid for thinking that he would change"

"I made you some coffee... latte, actually"

France turned around (again, people... but this is the last, I promise) to see England holding a hot cup of latte. France took the cup and saw a cute little milk-heart that made his own melt.

"Oh, England"

France said as he threw the cup to the floor and was embraced by the Englishman.

"I'll always love you... silly frog"

He said with a smile in his face, and trying not to ruin the moment as he ran his fingers through France's long silky hair, ignoring the fact that his foot had been badly burnt by the boiling liquid of the cup that France had thrown to the floor.


End file.
